Sandy Shores
Sandy Shores is a small desert town located in the middle of the Grand Senora Desert in Blaine County, San Andreas. Sandy Shores sits on the coastline of the Alamo Sea and overlooks the huge Mount Chiliad. It has a dry, arid climate, and is home to many coyotes that often end up as roadkill. At some point in time, it had a population of approximately 3,010, as seen on a welcome sign on the approach to the town. There is also a small landing strip, which is acquired by Trevor Philips after he kills The Lost MC members hanging out there. Character Formerly a picturesque holiday resort, Sandy Shores is a somewhat abandoned, poverty-stricken, desolate town with ubiquitous meth labs, trailer parks, drug addicts, gang activity, prostitutes and bigoted rednecks. There is evidence of it's past as a holiday destination with the decaying remains of motels, drained swimming pools and trailers by the coast of the Alamo Sea (referring to the history of the towns by the coast of Salton Sea in real life). The town possibly turned into a neglected, run-down community due the increasing toxicity of the Alamo Sea; caused by people dumping waste into the water, and the large influx of methamphetamine production, turning its residents into addicts, and deterring potential tourists as a result. On the eastern side of Sandy Shores, there are mostly trailers and small houses in which the local hillbillies dwell in. However, there are are a few recognisable companies operating in the town, such as 24/7. The western side of Sandy Shores, mostly consists of abandoned buildings, but there is also a meth lab owned by Trevor Philips Industries, with Chef responsible for cooking up the meth. The south side of Sandy Shores consists of the Sandy Shores Airfield, located in the Grand Senora Desert. Despite being such a derelict and neglected area, there are several major chain businesses located around Sandy Shores, including Ammu-Nation. There is also a radio tower in the center of the town. Influence Judging by its name and layout, Sandy Shores is based on the town of Desert Shores in California. Sandy Shores also has similarities to the surrounding towns of North Shore, Lancaster, Bombay Beach, Mecca, Barstow and Salton City. Purchasable Properties *140 Zancudo Avenue Places of Interest *Alamo Sea Marina *Beam Me Up *Blaine County Talk Radio *Sandy Shores Airfield *Sandy Shores Fire Station *Sandy Shores Sheriff's Station *Sandy Shores Medical Center Notable Residents *Andy Hamilton *Ashley Butler (formerly/deceased) *Chef *Cletus Ewing *Clinton *GTA Online Protagonist (determinant) *Jock Cranley (formerly) *Johnny Klebitz (formerly/deceased) *Jolene Cranley-Evans (formerly/deceased) *Melvin *Merle Abrahams (formerly/deceased) *Michael De Santa (briefly) *Patricia Madrazo (briefly) *Ron Jakowski *Trevor Philips *Wade Hebert (formerly) *Wallis Businesses *24/7 *24-Hour Chinese Restaurant *Alamo Tattoo Studio *Aunt Tammy's (Abandoned) *Auto Repairs *Ammu-Nation *The Boat House *Derelict Motel *Liquor Ace *Liquor Market *O'Sheas Barbers Shop *Otto's Auto Parts *Park View Diner *Sandy's Gas Station *Trevor Philips Enterprises *Yellow Jack Inn Roads and Streets *Algonquin Boulevard *Alhambra Drive *Armadillo Avenue *Cholla Springs Avenue *East Joshua Road *Joshua Road *Lesbos Lane *Lolita Avenue *Marina Drive *Meringue Lane *Mountain View Drive *Niland Avenue *Panorama Drive *Zancudo Avenue Wildlife The wildlife in this region includes coyotes, deer, boars and many people have dogs and cats (enhanced version only). Gallery SandyShores-GTAV-Advertisement.jpg|Greetings from Sandy Shores. SandyShores-Billboard-GTAV.png|"Enjoy picturesque Sandy Shores" billboard. Shore Up GTAO.jpg SandyShores-GTAV-map.jpg|Sandy Shores on the map. Ajmsandyshoresmainave.jpg|Downtown Sandy Shores SandyShores-GTAV-Sign.png|The Sandy Shores sign seen in the Trevor trailer for GTA V. SandyShores-GTAV.png|Sandy Shores. SandyShores-GTAV-AerialView.png|Aerial view of the town. Ammu-Nation store.jpg|Sandy Shores Ammu-Nation store. Sandy Shores.jpg|Sandy Shores with Mount Chiliad in the distance (right). Ajmsandyshoressheriffsubstation.jpg|LSCS office in Sandy Shores. SandyShores-GTAV-nextgen.jpg|Sandy Shores as seen in the next-gen trailer. SandyShores-GTAV-SatelliteView.jpg|Satellite view. SandyShores-GTAV-PS4.jpg|Downtown Sandy Shores in the enhanced version. Trivia *It's possible that during GTA V's development, Sandy Shores was going to originally be named "Seaton Sands" as seen on a poster advertising a monster truck festival when first entering the Yellow Jack Inn, as well as an automobile services sign near the hospital. Seton Sands is the name of a real-life beach in East Lothian, Scotland situated just 14 miles south-east of the Scottish capital city of Edinburgh, where Rockstar North is based. * The name could be a play on the name of the English singer Sandie Shaw. *There are two streets, Cholla Springs Avenue and Armadillo Avenue, that are references to locations in Red Dead Redemption; Cholla Springs and Armadillo. * In the enhanced edition of GTA V, large amounts of sand and dust can be seen above roads and other surfaces, due to the amount of sand from the desert being blown around. This is most noticeable during the night with car headlights on. de:Sandy Shores es:Sandy Shores fr:Sandy Shores hu:Sandy Shores pl:Sandy Shores ru:Песчаные Берега Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA V Category:Towns Category:Towns in GTA V Category:Blaine County